A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge
| starring = Mark Patton Kim Myers Robert Rusler Clu Gulager Hope Lange Robert Englund | music = Christopher Young | cinematography = Jacques Haitkin Christopher Tufty | editing = Bob Brady Arline Garson | studio = Heron Communications Smart Egg Pictures | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = November 1, 1985 | runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 million | gross = $29.9 million (US & Canada) }} A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge is a 1985 American slasher horror film and the second film in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The film was directed by Jack Sholder and stars Mark Patton, Kim Myers, Robert Rusler and Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. It is the sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street and is followed by A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Plot Five years have passed since Freddy Krueger was seemingly defeated and the Walshes have moved into the Thompsons' former home. Their teenaged son, Jesse, has a nightmare about being stranded on a school bus with two girls and being stalked by a violent killer. He wakes up in terror and attributes the dream to the unusual heat in the room. Jesse goes to school with his friend Lisa, whom he is interested in romantically, but is too shy to flirt with her. After getting into a fight with a boy named Grady during gym class, Coach Schneider makes them stay after class and they eventually become friends. Lisa comes to visit Jesse after school and they discover a diary from Nancy Thompson detailing her nightmares which are strikingly similar to Jesse's. Small fires happen around the house, which culminates in the spontaneous combustion of their pet bird. Jesse's father accuses him of sabotage. Lisa takes Jesse to an abandoned factory where Fred Krueger worked, but they find nothing there. The following night, Jesse has a nightmare where he encounters Freddy, who tells Jesse to kill for him. The dreams grow more intense and Jesse attempts different measures to keep himself awake, none of which stop him from approaching his sleeping sister with a clawed glove. The experiences terrify him as he finds himself wandering the streets at night. Coming across a gay bar, Jesse is caught by Schneider when ordering a drink and is made to run laps as at school as punishment. After sending Jesse to the showers, Schneider is attacked by sporting equipment that comes to life in his office. He is then bound by a jumprope and dragged to the showers, where he is stripped. Jesse vanishes into the steam and Freddy emerges, killing Schneider by slashing his back. Jesse's is horrified to see the glove on his hand. He is escorted home by police after being found wandering the streets naked and his parents begin to suspect that Jesse may be on drugs or mentally disturbed. The following night, Jesse goes to Lisa's pool party and kisses her in the cabana. His body begins to change uncontrollably and he leaves in a panic. Lisa's friend Kerry insists she go after him, but she decides to stay. Jesse goes to Grady's house and confesses to killing Schneider. He tells Grady to watch him as he sleeps and to stop him if he tries to leave. Grady eventually falls asleep, and Jesse undergoes a painful transformation. Freddy emerges from Jesse's body and approaches Grady, whose bedroom door jams. He stabs Grady, pinning him to his bedroom door, killing him. Freddy changes back to Jesse who is looking at Freddy's reflection in Grady's mirror. He flees before Grady's parents enter the room. Returning to Lisa's house, Jesse tells her what is going on. Lisa realizes that Jesse's terror is giving Freddy his strength, but he cannot stop fearing him and transforms again. He locks her parents in their bedroom and makes the pool outside start to boil. Freddy attacks Lisa, but realizes he cannot harm her due to Jesse's influence and he escapes. Outside, Freddy begins to slaughter the teens. Lisa's father emerges with a shotgun, but Lisa stops him from shooting Freddy, who escapes in a ball of flame. She drives to the factory, facing sudden nightmares that she has to control her fear before confronting Freddy. She pleads to Jesse to fight Freddy, but Freddy's hold is too strong. Only when Lisa confesses her love for Jesse and kisses Freddy does Jesse begin to fight back. Freddy combusts and turns to ash, as Lisa watches. After he dies, Jesse emerges from under the ashes and the two reunite. Later, as Jesse, Lisa and Kerry are taking the bus from school, Jesse begins to notice similarities to his original nightmare and panics. After Lisa finally calms Jesse down, Kerry says that it is all over just before Freddy's clawed arm bursts through her chest. Freddy laughs as the bus drives into the field, just as in Jesse's first nightmare. Cast * Mark Patton as Jesse Walsh * Kim Myers as Lisa Webber * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger/Bus Driver * Robert Rusler as Ron Grady * Clu Gulager as Ken Walsh * Hope Lange as Cheryl Walsh * Christie Clark as Angela Walsh * Marshall Bell as Coach Schneider * Melinda O. Fee as Mrs. Webber * Tom McFadden as Eddie Webber * Sydney Walsh as Kerry Production * Nightmare series creator Wes Craven turned down the chance to direct due to disinterest in slasher films, and in 1985 stated "It got to the point where every script I received began with the point of view of a crazed killer stalking a teenage girl. I'm not giving up on horror films altogether. I just want to try something different." Craven claims he never wanted or intended A Nightmare on Elm Street to become an ongoing franchise (and even wanted the first film to have a happy ending), and also because the movie changed the premise of the first film with Freddy deciding to attack people in the waking world, rather than avoiding this in favor of killing people in their dreams. Craven also said that he did not like the idea of Freddy manipulating the protagonist into committing the murders. Craven did help shape the film, however, by suggesting more of the lead character focus be shifted from Jesse to Lisa, and believing the final battle be changed from a wide-open area to a confined area. * The film was a seven-week production in the Los Angeles area for an approximate budget of $3 million. * Kevin Yagher handled Robert Englund's make-up transformation into Freddy, an application which took three hours. Nine sections were used on Freddy's burnt face, with Yeager stating he made the make-up less bulkier than in the original film in order to allow more facial movement. * This was screenwriting debut for 31 year-old David Chaskin, who attempted to mix humor into the film. New Line asked for a script, and 3 days later he provided 15 pages, which led to him getting the job. After 10 weeks, three drafts and a polished script had been finished. Chaskin believed that a third Elm Street film should be a prequel, explaining Freddy's childhood. Reception Box Office In 1985, the film opened in just 614 theaters, making $2.9 million in its opening weekend, coming in 4th place. Domestically, the film has made $30 million, making it another huge success on a budget of only $3 million. Critical Reception The film's critical reception was mixed. Much of the criticism of Freddy's Revenge was aimed at the fact that the film, while continuing the storyline of its predecessor, takes on a completely different direction. However, over its thirty years of existence, Freddy's Revenge has garnered a cult following. The film currently holds a 42% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 24 reviews. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Christopher Young. ;Track listing Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Films Category:Horror Films Category:1985 Films